Mitsuki Kisaragi
Mitsuki Kisaragi is a girl who goes to both Paprika Private Academy and Pripara Idol Academy. Her Favorite brand is Rosette Jewel♥Heart and her image color is dark blue. She is Mitsuki Kisaragi-San's First and Main Character. 'Personality' Mitsuki is a very friendly and sociable girl who is willing to talk to anyone. When it comes down to studies she will go to anyone to help due to ger lack of time to study. She still tries to ace her classes and idol activities. She has crush on a certain someone. 'Significant Coords' *'Blue Moonlit Dream Cyalume Coord *Moonlight Devil Coord *Super Cyalume Mitsuki Coord *Sunny Sunset Coord *Ultimate Moonlight Coord Story Mitsuki was born in Europara, until at the age of 5 her parents passed away. She then moved to Parajuku with her grandmother to start a new life. Until she was 10, her grandmother than passed away. Mitsuki was given her grandmother's life savings to live a life at Parajuku. After starting her idol life and forming Solar Moon with Haru Tenshi, Yozora her mind keeper said to gain Self-esteem and Self-confidence is to go back to Europara. Solar Moon is put on a hiatus, and Mitsuki has to learn how to gain Self-esteem and Self-confidence. Mitsuki now seems to have a crush on Ryusei now... 'Relationships *'Haru Tenshi '- Haru and Mitsuki formed a unit together called "Solar Moon". Both of them hangout with each other everyday in school, PriPara Academy, and in PriPara. They are Best Friends. *'Ryusei Sena '- Once Mitsuki came back to Parajuku, she meet Ryusei accidentally bumping into each other. Suisei and Haru tricked them onto them going on a date with each other, sadly Ryusei declined.....but to repay he kissed her in the cheek. *'Suisei Sena '- They tend to get into fights with each other over who is th best they're unit. *'Zora '- They seem to be okay with each other, they don't talk a lot... *'Laura Hasegawa '- They tend to meet with each other randomly with Laura acting outgoing all the time. Mitsuki enjoys Laura's company. *'Seto Vessalius '- Whenever Laura meets with Mitsuki, Seto comes. Seto made Mitsuki's Cyalume for when she debuted for her. Seto helped Solar Moon do a Radient Aura Live. *'Kazumi Hikawa '- Kazumi and Mitsuki snapped friend tickets to each other, they talk to each other whenever they meet. *'Hime Shiratenshi '- Kazumi intorduced Hime to Mitsuki, they later snapped Friends Ticket. They talk to each other whenever they meet... 'Trivia' *The Cyalume Coord is made by Xesc13primero. *Mitsuki is jealous on how smart Haru is. *Mitsuki Kisaragi is ranked as a Top Class Idol, she is 2 classes behind Haru. *Mitsuki's most sensitive place is telling people who her crush is. *Everybody thinks Mitsuki is Cool and Calm, but Mitsuki thinks she is not that smart and shy. *Mitsuki was born at Europara, but than later on in her life, her parents sadly pasted away and she moved to Parajuku. *Mitsuki knows 3 languages fluently; French, English and Japanese. *She is apparently jealous at someone... Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:Rosette Jewel♥Heart User Category:Idols Category:Unmei Idol Category:Original Characters Category:Cool Idol Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Cool Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Mitsuki Kisaragi-San Category:Solar Moon Category:Idol